Cooling, heating, and other forms of air-conditioning are a significant source of power consumption in many structures, especially homes and other residential buildings. In hot, humid climates, the amount of energy consumed by residential air-conditioning systems can be quite substantial. As a result, air-conditioning solutions that minimize the use of conventional air-conditioning systems or that utilize renewable energy sources can provide both environmental and cost benefits.